Cursed Angel
by Nature'sAngel
Summary: A friendly but mysterious girl travels alone with her best friend, a horse. Neither knew what would happen when they got involved in a dangerous quest to rid Middle Earth of an evil power. Rated T for language and future chapters. My first story! Enjoy!
1. The Meeting

Cursed Angel

**Cursed Angel**

DISLCAIMER: I don't own a thing having to do with Lord of the Rings

Ambling along and humming a tune, 21 year-old Katherine lazily rode her grey spotted horse Ambiance through a huge, treeless, grassy plain. Neither traveler had a care in the world. Katherine was staring off into the distance with a smile on her face while Ambiance enjoyed the sun on his face and wind in his hair. It was a perfect day in Middle Earth. Then Ambiance stopped. The sudden stop brought Katherine back into reality.

"Ambiance? You ok?"

Ambiance wasn't listening to her. His ears were perked forward, listening to something else, something further away. But he couldn't figure out where the sounds were coming from.

"What's wrong, babe?"

Katherine was now looking around too. She knew that if Ambiance wasn't listening to her, _something_ must be up.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the absolute strangest thing she has ever seen in all her time spent in Middle Earth: A wizard, two men, an Elf, a Dwarf and four Hobbits all walking in a line from behind a rock. Katherine blinked a few times just to make sure that she was really seeing this.

"What the…?"

The Elf was the first to stop. He stared at Katherine for a second and then called to the Wizard who stopped abruptly and looked at me with confusion.

"Uh-oh. Guess we better go say hi, Ambi."

Ambiance snorted and both made their way up the hill to where the misfit travelers were now all staring at her.

Katherine put on a big, friendly smile and put her hand up as a sign of peace. The wizard returned the sign and gazed questioningly at this new face. He had been on this earth for many years, traveling all over the map, but there was something about this girl he felt was different. He couldn't understand why…she looked like any ordinary woman from the race of Men. Katherine decided to start the introductions after quite a long, empty pause.

"Good afternoon, friends. I am Katherine, and this is Ambiance." Katherine patted Ambiance's neck a few times before looking back at the wizard who seemed to be leading the group. However, it was one of the men who returned her greeting.

"Good afternoon to you too, miss. I am Strider."

The man glanced over to the wizard and received a nod before continuing down the line.

"This is Legolas Greenleaf of the Woodland Relm, Boromir-Captain of Gondor, Gimli son of Gloin, Peregrin Took, Merriadoc Brandybuck, Samwise Gamgee and…"

Strider seemed to falter before introducing the last of the Hobbits. He looked over at the wizard who had been watching Katherine intently. Katherine also looked at the wizard and held eye contact for some time. The wizard finally blinked and nodded to Strider. He looked up at Katherine once before saying the final name.

"…and this is Frodo Baggins of the Shire."

Katherine smiled and nodded at each traveler before turning again to the wizard.

"I'm sorry, but I failed to catch your name…sir." There was some hesitation before adding the "sir" to her sentence. After all, how does one address a wizard? With respect, obviously, but with what title should you use?

The wizard's lips pulled into a slight grin before answering her question. "I am Gandalf the Grey."

Katherine's eyes widened. She had heard of this powerful figure from every creature across the lands, but never in a million years did she think she would actually get a chance to meet him face to face!

"Oh, sir, I am _most_ honored to meet you! Stories and legends of your power and wisdom travel far over these lands and have even filled my mind with such wonders of magic and spells."

Katherine slid off her faithful steed out of respect and knelt before the great figure before her. Gandalf dismissed the action with his hand and offered her the other to help her up which she accepted.

Katherine took a step back and this time addressed the entire group. "So, what kind of quest of the utmost importance could possibly call upon such a diverse band of soldiers?" She smiled at the company, but none smiled back. In fact, their faces grew solemn and hard. Katherine almost felt as if they were glaring at her for asking her such a question.

"I'm sorry," Katherine quickly spurted out, "I shouldn't pry. It's none of my business."

"You bet your beard it's none of your business!" Gimli grunted at her. Katherine wanted to point out that she, in fact, did not HAVE a beard, but thought it best to keep her mouth shut. Strider whispered Gimli's name in a scolding manner and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We are on a very important journey far across Middle Earth," Strider replied in a calm and confidant voice, "There are many enemies we have yet to run into, so do not mind our extreme caution in trusting strange travelers."

"Not at all," Katherine replied with a smile, "I know how difficult it is these days to tell ally apart from enemy. I'm sorry to have kept you. I bid you all a good day."

As Katherine bowed and turned to her horse, Gandalf spoke again.

"I do not believe you ever told us where you were from, Miss Katherine."

Katherine stopped with one foot in the air, about to go into the stirrup. She turned slowly to meet the wise and penetrating eyes of the wizard. She felt his eyes trying to uncover what secrets she hid, digging into her thoughts and her past. She almost crumbled under his all-knowing stare.


	2. Discovered

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with Lord of the Rings

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with Lord of the Rings

Gandalf raised his eyebrows in an "I'm waiting" type of way. Katherine's eyes shifted slightly from left to right, trying to think of what to say.

_They seem like trustworthy people. But I've never told anyone…I shouldn't. Should I? No, of course not. It's my own business. I'm sure they will understand…_

Katherine finally took a deep breath and started to explain. "Gandalf, I'm sorry but…"

A sharp cry cut off her words as a hoard of Orcs emerged from behind a rock she thought was embedded in the mountainside. _Obviously a secret exit from a cave or something_ Katherine thought.

Strider shouted for Legolas, Gimli and Boromir while the Hobbits scrambled behind Gandalf for safety. Katherine had seen Orcs before, but there was something different about these ones. They weren't wearing their traditional, crudely made armor that usually had one too many defects to work properly. The plates covering their chests and stomachs were quite smooth and had small, detailed etchings in the corners of the suits. The usual weapons of choice (flat, thick swords, spears, and metal crossbows) were replaced by actual swords that one of the Riverfolk might have possessed.

_Something isn't right here_ Katherine thought.

But she didn't have much time to stop and stare as Gandalf interrupted her thoughts, shouting at her to get behind him with the Hobbits. Katherine took one more look back at the oncoming opposition, grabbed Ambiance by the bridle and hurried toward the wizard. She looked at the Hobbits who had expressions of sheer terror plastered on their faces.

Eyebrows furrowed, Katherine watched the Dwarf, Elf, and Men hack away at the bloodthirsty Orcs. More and more were pouring out of the crack in the mountain like an army of cockroaches out of a hole in the wall. It was a disgusting sight. Orcs were being thrown to the side as Strider wielded his sword and skillfully dogged every swing from his opponent and quieted each scream from the creatures with a swift blow to the head and stomach. Occasionally, Katherine would see a body part or two fly into the air, landing feet away from where the corpses fell. One of the Hobbits was looking away and covering his mouth. Katherine wasn't great with matching names with faces, but she took a good guess that it was Samwise. He was a little fatter than the others and refused to leave Frodo's side. She reached over and put a reassuring arm around his shoulder. Sam looked up with frightened eyes and moved closer to Katherine.

_He looks no more than a child…_she thought. The top of his head only came right above her hip.

Katherine looked back and the brave soldiers, desperately trying to protect the others and keep the foul creatures at bay.

"They need help" Katherine whispered. She didn't notice Gandalf turn his head slightly as she went to Ambiance's side and grabbed a well-hidden sword from under a blanket. She unsheathed it and tossed its cover next to her horse. Just as she was about to charge forward, Gandalf held his staff out in front of him, hitting Katherine in the stomach. Katherine was just about to protest when she saw Gandalf's face soften.

"Be careful," he warned, "these are trained Orcs. They know the ins and outs of battle." Katherine nodded and ran to Strider's side.

"What do you think you're doing? Get back behind Gandalf!" Strider shouted at her just as he took an Orcs life by ridding it of its head.

"I can help! You have to let me fight!" Strider's stone face met hers in defiance.

"No. You cannot help us any more than the Hobbits can. You must get to safety!"

Just then, a disfigured Orc leapt from the scuffle and flew straight toward Strider. He looked up just in time to see Katherine's sword go right through the Orc's stomach, its shocked mouth inches away from Strider's face. He stared at Katherine for a moment in disbelief before moving forward to help Gimli get rid of a stubborn Orc that refused to die without a fight. Katherine smiled at Striders recognition that she could fight. And fight she did.

Using all her knowledge of sword techniques, Katherine was doing a fair job plowing through the sea of Hellish creatures. She stabbed close range Orcs with one hand, left and right, then followed with a double-handed slice through an Orc's shoulder cutting it clean off. Greatly satisfied with her form today, Katherine looked back to where Gandalf and the Hobbits had been standing. To her horror, it seemed like they were fighting off just as many Orcs as she was. Gandalf was using both his sword and his staff to keep the oncoming Orcs away, but they were not to be intimidated by an old man. The Hobbits had their swords drawn as well, but it looked like they were trying to hide behind them rather than defend themselves with them. Katherine turned back to Strider who motioned for her to help them. With a quick nod, Katherine rushed to Gandalf's side.

Gandalf moved over and took care of a few extra Orcs trying to get through on the side. Katherine lunged forward hitting two Orcs in one blow, stepped forward again and spun around, hacking at three Orcs in a row. She continued this pattern until she got through to the other side of the mass of screaming Orcs. Katherine looked around, quite pleased with herself. There were few Orcs left and some of the remaining ones had run back into the mountain. Gandalf had stopped to take a breather, leaning on his staff and also looking smug about his contribution to the battle. He and Katherine walked up to meet Strider and the others who were slashing through the last of their opponents. Katherine smiled at the others with the satisfaction of winning her first big battle. Katherine was about to thank Strider for allowing her to help when a shriek was heard from behind.

"**STRIDER**!!"

Katherine's head whipped around to see the four Hobbits cowering together. A lone Orc was limping with the last of its strength rather quickly toward the Hobbits who were now all screaming for help in unison. The Orc must have been overlooked during the chaos of the battle since he was missing a large chunk from his left arm which was hanging stiffly at its side. Strider and Legolas both started to take the first step in sprinting toward the Hobbits when a glowing blue sphere flashed past both of them and collided with the Orc's head sending blinding rays of light shooting from the area of impact. Everyone shielded their eyes as the Orc burst into shining blue particles, dissolving before hitting the ground. Everyone turned toward Gandalf, but he was staring in confusion at someone else. Katherine shut her eyes and lowered her arm that was hanging in the air straight out in front of her.

_Oh no…_

Gimli was finally the one to ask what everyone was thinking and break the silence.

"Who are you?"


	3. Scorn

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with Lord of the Rings

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with Lord of the Rings

Gimli repeated the question, but Katherine didn't hear it. Her mind was racing trying to think of a way to explain this, and her heart was trying to keep up. Each heartbeat seemed to echo across the vast plains. Gandalf looked worried, but suggested that they all start moving. After all, Orcs are never ones to give up so easily the first time. Katherine briskly walked toward Ambiance in an effort to make a quick getaway, but a strong hand gripped her elbow and turned her, forcing her to face the withered and warn face of the wizard.

"You will follow us until we make camp. There you had best think about how to explain yourself before we change our minds about trusting you." Gandalf stated in a hushed tone. His voice wasn't threatening, but the point was made.

Katherine nodded quickly and jogged over to Ambiance, mounting quickly but waiting for the others to pass so she wouldn't feel their eyes staring at her. Even so, she caught the unfriendly glare of Gimli and the suspicious, untrusting look Strider was unintentionally giving her. Boromir wouldn't even look at her. She did not see how the Hobbits had reacted.

_Probably for the best_ she thought.

As the company started to move forward again, Katherine noticed out of the corner of her eye that Legolas was trailing behind the others, just to the side of her horse. Katherine kept her head bent and closed her eyes, trying to feel what kind of look he was giving her. Katherine always had a knack for telling what a person was thinking or feeling if they kept their eyes on her. It wasn't like she could read minds or anything, but she had always been a good judge about how a person felt about her. She kept her eyes shut and tried to focus on Legolas. She could almost feel his thoughts hazing together at the pit of her stomach.

_He's staring at me with confusion. Definitely confusion. Not that I blame him…but there's also a sense of…interest? Can that be? Never in my days have I heard of a curious Elf, but then again I'm sure that he never expected to see something like that. Oh why did I have to do that? I couldn't just leave it to the experts, could I? How on earth am I supposed to explain this to Gandalf? I can't lie to him. He would catch me before I even opened my mouth. _

Katherine's eyes fluttered open when she felt someone else's stare upon her. She lifted her head and met Sam's gaze from across the line of travelers. He was trying to look behind him at Katherine while trying not to trip over any rocks or bump into one of the other Hobbits. When Katherine finally did look up, he straightened up and smiled in a thankful way. With a little wave Sam faced front and jogged for a moment to keep up with his friends. Katherine smiled to herself.

_I'm glad _someone_ is on my side._

Reminding herself of what she had been doing, Katherine looked around for Legolas. He had already joined the others in the very front of the line and seemed to be talking discreetly with Gandalf, who didn't appear to be paying much attention. Boromir, on the other hand, was forcefully putting his two-cents into the conversation which only seemed to annoy Strider. Katherine couldn't help but chuckle to herself at this completely unlikely band of misfits.

Thanks to everyone who has read this! I'm quite proud of it so far. I'm sorry that this update is so short, but I needed to get it out of the way so inspiration can set in. Please review! I would love to read what you think! And any suggestions you make will certainly be put into consideration. Thank you!!


	4. Past and Future

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with Lord of the Rings

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with Lord of the Rings

The long line of travelers walked for a few hours, occasionally stopping for the Hobbits to rest and for Legolas and Gandalf to map out their next route. It was during these short breaks Katherine started talking with the Hobbits. Sam and Pippin seemed the most eager to talk about their adventures so far, telling Katherine haunting memories of being chased by Ringwraiths, Frodo being stabbed on Weathertop and the Council of Elrond. During this very enthusiastic retelling of events, Katherine noticed that Frodo kept very quite. He hardly allowed himself to look up into his comrades faces. Katherine wanted to talk to him in private, but she was too busy being surrounded by childlike faces that excitedly required her attention.

"So…what kind of mission did Elrond send you guys on? It must be incredibly important if you are to be accompanied by the great Gandalf the Grey. And not only that, but an Elven prince!"

Previously unable to stop talking, the three Hobbits became uncomfortably silent. Sam looked at his feet while Merry took a huge bite of an apple, thus rendering him unable to answer the question. Pippin looked like he was going to burst with an absolutely amazing secret, but he held his tongue. Frodo looked up at her as if to answer in a very vague way, but was interrupted by Strider's orders to start moving again. Katherine mounted Ambiance and followed behind Sam who was now leading Bill the Pony.

--

It was long past dusk when the company finally stopped to rest for the night. The moon had just shown it's sliver from behind a cloud when Strider finished creating a small fire. The original members of the group formed a tight circle around the dancing flames while Katherine and Ambiance lied in the grass a few feet away from the private meeting. Ambiance was lying on the ground eating the grass around him while Katherine lay stretched out, resting her head on Ambiances stomach, which gently rose and fell in a calming rhythm.

From Katherine's position, only hushed whispers could be heard, mostly from Boromir and Gimli who seemed to have the most outgoing opinions of the lot. Strider had been sitting a few inches away from the circle formation and Katherine could feel his questioning eyes burning into her skin. She closed her eyes to feel what he was thinking.

_He isn't sure what to make of me…heh, I can understand that! He doesn't trust me. Obvious. But…it's no different than not trusting a common stranger. Interesting. There is some trust there. He'll believe what I say. He'll know if I'm lying. Looks like I'll be surrendering to my past tonight…_

Katherine opened her eyes to see Sam coming towards her with what looked like a bowl of soup. "For me?" she asked, gratefully taking the bowl in her hands. The stout Hobbit replied in a quiet voice.

"Well, yes. I mean, I don't think that you'll be stealing any of our food, so why not let you share some?"

Katherine looked at this simple creature in amazement. _I've never met someone so trusting out here before. Especially one that isn't safe in their own home._ With a nod of thanks, Katherine put the bowl to her lips and sipped the hot liquid. It tasted strongly of vegetables and warmed her entire body, which was stiff from sitting away from the heat of the fire.

Sam slowly made his way to Ambiance's massive head with a carrot in his hand. As he approached, Ambiances ears perked up and his great neck craned forward to see what kind of treat Sam carried with him. Katherine's mouth was too full of soup to warn Sam about the horse's habits, so she made a motion with her hand telling him to stop. However, it was too dark for Sam to even notice that she had moved. Sam offered the carrot to Ambiance who gently removed it from his hand. Sam put a hand to Ambiance's nose and stroked it while he happily chomped on his treat. Finally able to swallow the burning liquid, Katherine spoke in amazement.

"You know, Ambi isn't usually so good with strangers. Yes he's friendly, but he would never allow someone to get as close as you did, let alone feed him."

Sam beamed at this. "I've spent a lot of time with horses. I've been taking care of Bill, for instance, ever since we started out on this journey. I guess they just know I won't hurt them."

Katherine silently nodded and turned her attention to the main figures of the group who were now slightly separate from the rest. Gimli was sitting across from the other Hobbits, entertaining them with yet another story about the heroics of Dwarves.

With a short order from Gandalf, Strider picked himself up and walked over toward Katherine.

"Gandalf would like a word, miss."

Katherine accepted Strider's outstretched hand and lifted herself up. She patted Ambiance's stomach and followed the ranger to where the quiet conversation stopped completely in her presence.

Finally all members of the private conference seated, Gandalf spoke. "Katherine, we understand what it's like to hold a secret. You obviously have a need to keep yourself anonymous as you posses a special power. Indeed, I have not seen power like this in all my many years of walking this earth. We do not require you to tell us your true name, nor do we need to know how you came across these powers of yours. However, we cannot so blindly trust a stranger with magic that could succeed my own. It is now that we ask you for a bit of your past so we may better understand who you are. With this truth, we may seek your help and assistance in our quest."

Katherine was speechless.

"You…you want me to help you? But, I was talking with the Hobbits and…Elrond himself blessed this group as a Fellowship to complete whatever task you have set out to accomplish. I cannot accept such an honor for fear of failing both Lord Elrond and this group."

Strider cocked his head to the side. "You speak of Elrond in very high regard with that title. He deserves nothing less, but I'm confused as to why you would do so."

It was clear from Strider's face that he knew the answer to this question already, but wanted to hear it from Katherine's mouth.

"I did accept shelter from Lord Elrond many months ago," Katherine sighed, "I had been wounded from an Orc arrow and quickly found myself near death. For days I tried to stay alive, trusting in Ambiance to lead me to safety. I was finally found by Lady Arwen, barely hanging on to my horse who was neighing quite loudly outside the gates of Rivendell."

Katherine turned her head to look lovingly at her faithful companion. She did not see Strider smile to himself, thinking of his beloved. "I recovered under her watch and thanked Elrond every chance I saw him for his hospitality. If it weren't for him and Lady Arwen, I would not be here now." Gandalf nodded at this for he also knew the care Arwen had exhibited when Frodo had been stabbed.

For a while, there was a silence throughout the group. The only sounds were of the fire crackling and the faint snoring of Pippin on the other side of the fire. Gimli had joined the group after the Hobbits fell asleep and was busy eating the last of the soup before falling asleep himself. One or two small creatures made melodic night sounds, the wind carrying them throughout the now rocky hillside. Gandalf's voice seemed to only join in this nightly chorus, so it didn't startle Katherine when he spoke directly to her.

"You speak the truth, Katherine, but I can't help but feel that there is something disturbingly different about you. You seem to be of the race of Men, but you almost seem…other-worldly."

Legolas turned to stare at Gandalf and then at Katherine before she addressed Gandalf's need for explanation. Even though she was speaking to Gandalf, she stared directly at Legolas when she spoke. This wasn't because she wanted to only tell Legolas or because he looked like he needed the explanation. Legolas was the only one who hadn't shown her acceptance or absolute disgust, like Gimli had. She wanted to see his reaction to what she was about to say.

"You are right, Gandalf. I am one of what you say is the race of Man. And as to your notion that I am not from this world, it's simple. That's because I'm not of this time or this world. I am what they call a Time-Jumper. And I am from the future."

Both Legolas and Boromir had the same expressions of complete shock to total confusion as the fire exploded into the air and fizzled down until it went completely black on Katherine's smirking face.

Ok I know this may seem weird, but don't worry. It's not going to turn into a Back to the Future type thing. There won't be a whole lot of focus on the future since that's not the important part of the story. Please review! Comments are greatly appreciated!


	5. Trust in Me

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with Lord of the Rings

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with Lord of the Rings

Strider quickly went to work on rebuilding the fire while the rest of the group just stared open mouthed at this strange girl in front of them. Boromir kept blinking as if she were out of focus. Legolas was so confused, that his jaw kept moving up and down as if to ask a question, but then thinking better of it. Even Gandalf seemed to be at a loss for words. Katherine shifted uncomfortably on the ground.

"I thought I might as well explain it in the simplest terms to make it easy to understand."

Boromir started making gurgling noises before actual words formed in his mouth. "EASY? SIMPLE?? There is NOTHING easy or simple about this! What are you? How did you come to be here? HOW CAN WE TRUST YOU??"

By the time he was done shouting, Boromir had stood completely uprights and was clenching his fists. He was shouting so loudly, Legolas leaned back on his hands to listen for any stirrings of enemies in the distance. Gandalf put up a hand to quiet Boromir down before speaking.

"Maybe if we had an explanation of what a…Time-Jumper is, then we can have a better understanding of what we are dealing with." Katherine frowned at Gandalf's words. She didn't like being something that had to be "dealt with".

_I _am_ right in front of you, you know…_ Katherine thought to herself. With a deep breath, Katherine started explaining what her life had become.

"There is a reason I do not give you my full name. It is simply because I don't remember it."

Boromir started to open his mouth, but was quickly silenced by Legolas. Strider re-joined the group after successfully creating another fire.

"I have been through so many time periods and so many worlds, that I don't really remember who I am anymore. Who I was born as. Now, I just take on the identity of the person in whatever life I'm living at the moment. It's become easier through the years, but…"

Katherine's young face turned sorrowful and older.

"it's hard not having a life of your own. I don't remember anything about who I was. I have no memories of my past."

Katherine pulled her knees up and rested her chin on them. She stared into the fire watching the flames dance around before continuing.

"I do not know how I came about this "job" I have, nor do I remember getting my powers. I don't remember training with them or learning how to control them; I just know. I try to use them as sparingly as possible, but sometimes it's just safer to use them so I don't endanger myself or anyone around me."

Katherine looked over the fire at the soundly sleeping Hobbits.

"My missions are always the same: Save someone. However, I never know where the people are or who they are. So I wander around the lands, taking everything in and learning about what goes on and what has gone on. This world, for instance, I have spent one and a half years in. This is the longest I have gone without finding the people I'm supposed to protect. And if I don't find them soon…my life could be at stake."

Feeling a warm pressure on her shoulder, Katherine looked up to find Strider's hand resting there. He looked as sympathetic as he could, for not understanding or ever experiencing something like this. Legolas was next to speak.

"You said that you came from a different time. How does that happen?"

"Well, it isn't something I can control. After I am finished with one mission, I disappear from that time and place to end up somewhere else. It happens in an instant. Like blinking. Only when I open my eyes, I am in an entirely different world and I have to start all over again."

Gandalf slowly nodded as the other three lowered their heads to try to understand all that was said. Katherine tried to smile at Gandalf, but the coming to terms with what her life had become made her a little too somber.

Gandalf laid a hand on her back and whispered "I think we have heard enough for tonight."

Katherine nodded in agreement and got up to leave. Gandalf followed her to her spot by her now sleeping horse and addressed her quietly.

"As hard as it was to fully understand what you have told us, I have full confidence that you are on our side. I hope that you will travel with us on our quest, because your mission undoubtedly lies among our group. There is no greater service to be had than to protect this Fellowship."

With a mumble Gandalf put a hand on Katherine's shoulder and turned to leave. As he was walking away, Gandalf looked at Katherine with a friendly face. "Do what you feel is in your best judgment. We leave at first light."

Katherine nodded, gave her thanks and bid the wise wizard goodnight. Just as she was about to close her eyes, Katherine heard light footsteps coming toward her. She sat up to find Strider kneeling at her side. He spoke quickly.

"I hope you do decide to join us, Katherine. And just so you do not feel like you are the only one with a secret, I shall tell you mine. I am not just a ranger from the North. I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Heir to the throne of Gondor."

Katherine's eyes widened in amazement, although Aragorn didn't seem happy with his title. Then quickly remembering herself, Katherine made to stand up and bow. Aragorn held up a hand to stop her.

"The rest know me as Aragorn as well, but because of recent events I have had to keep my identity hidden."

"I understand" Katherine answered with a huge grin on her face.

_So this is the King of Gondor…this Fellowship has everyone of importance in it!_

They both bid each other goodnight and Katherine settled down next to Ambiance's sleeping mass. She pulled a blanket out from one of her bags and used a jacket as a pillow. Katherine drifted off to sleep with the last dying embers of the fire.

--

_And this will be your dream…It is you sin, your salvation, your life…Die so another may live…your life is worth what you do to change the world…Don't be afraid of your destiny. My child, this pendant will give you the power to do great things. You will not understand now, but one day, you may finally know what it is like to want to give your life for someone else…Awaken my dear, your time has come…_

--

Katherine woke up suddenly to a crash of kitchen supplies. Sam snapped his head up to where she had been previously asleep. He bashfully looked down apologetically and gathered all his supplies together. Grumbling from the rude awakening, Katherine sat herself up and looked around. Everyone was hurrying around and getting their stuff together. Katherine finally got up after a few tries, stiff from sleeping on the rocky terrain. She found Ambiance hanging around Bill who was being fed apples by Merry. Katherine folded up her blanket and stuffed it down into one of the side bags attached to Ambiance's saddle. From the bottom of the bag, her fingers brushed against a hard, cold object. Her fingers wrapped around the ancient pendant as she took it out of the bag.

The pendant was a long, thick piece of quartz. It had swirls of purple, pink and blue in it. The bottom of the gem came into a point, and the top part was held onto a big chain necklace made of tarnished gold. It was the source of her power. It was the object that made the ability of time travel possible. When it was time, it would glow brighter than the sun, engulfing Katherine in it and whisking her away to her next destination. The necklace scared her, and that's why she kept it in the bag instead of around her neck.

A cough from behind made Katherine jump and shove the pendant into her bag. She twirled around to see Aragorn with his pack on.

"Are you coming with us?" he asked.

She hesitated for a second before nodding her head. "Yes. I think it would be in my best interest to join you and the Fellowship, and also Gandalf said…" but Aragorn interrupted her words with one hand.

"You need not explain yourself. I'm just happy that you can come along." Then with a smile, Aragorn walked off to talk with Legolas about their next route. Merry and Pippin came running up to Katherine as she was about to mount her horse.

"So are you staying?" they both asked hopefully.

"Yes I am." Katherine replied, laughing as the two Hobbits jumped about with delight. They both ran off to tell the others and Katherine hoisted herself onto Ambiance.

"Well," she whispered to her friend, "this should be a mission to remember." And with that, the new crew of companions set out to face whatever was in store for them.


	6. Exercised Power

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with Lord of the Rings

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with Lord of the Rings

It felt like the Fellowship had been traveling for a very long time, but according to Aragorn, it wasn't even noon yet. To give Ambiance a rest, Katherine was walking alongside him. Her position in the line of travelers had moved up. She was now all the way in front, talking with Gandalf. Gimli was quite annoyed that no one would tell him what happened last night. He jogged from Aragorn to Boromir and finally to Legolas, trying to get some information as to why this girl was still traveling with them. Katherine turned around to see Legolas on his last nerve, which made her smile.

"But WHY is she coming with us? What possible purpose could she 'ave following us? She'll only get in the way!" Gimli's pestering questions finally got the better of the poor elf.

"Maybe if you hadn't fallen asleep so quickly after eating the rest of everyone's food, you would know what was going on!" he snapped back.

Katherine stifled a laugh and turned her attention back to Gandalf. He was quietly explaining everything to her. He told her about the Ring, the story of why it was so dangerous, the reason they were on the quest, and what the plan was to destroy the Ring of Power. Katherine listened intently to everything.

_So that's why Frodo looks so solemn. Poor kid. He has so much pressure on his shoulders. I hope he's my mission. I want to help him. He's going to need all the help he can get, from everyone._

After speaking with Gandalf, Katherine spent most of her time talking with the Hobbits. She had visited the Shire once before, but only passing through. She envied their simple way of life and asked a good deal of questions. The Hobbits were more than happy to answer everything they could. She even got Frodo to talk for a bit when she asked how he came in possession of the Ring. He told her the story of Bilbo and all his adventures through the Misty Mountains and finding the Ring. She was even able to persuade Merry and Pippin to sing a song from the Shire. It was very light and upbeat, making even Frodo laugh along with the rest of them.

Finally, Gandalf nodded to Aragorn and he told the group that they would be resting just up ahead. The area was very rocky and had some bushes randomly placed in between the rocks. Aragorn made a fire and Sam started cooking some food. Katherine stretched out on one of the flatter rocks that jutted out from the ground. She let Ambiance wander around, nibbling on some of the bushes. Gandalf and Gimli rested further away with their backs to a mountain-like boulder, smoking and talking. Boromir was giving Merry and Pippin some lessons on how to handle a sword, showing them how to place their feet and different arm movements.

Having finished the fire, Aragorn sat nearby giving the Hobbits some instructions on how to attack. Frodo was near the fire and watched his friends, although Katherine noticed that his gaze went past them and into nothing. She was worried about him, but it wasn't something she would be able to help. She knew this task was something he would have to figure out himself.

Katherine's attention focused on a shout from one of the Hobbits. Boromir had accidentally hit one of them and they were now wrestling him to the ground. Katherine laughed out loud at the Hobbit's childlike tendencies. Then in front of her, Legolas shot by and gracefully climbed up one of the taller rocks. Katherine sat up to see a thin, black cloud coming toward them quite quickly. Even in a strange time, Katherine knew this wasn't normal.

"Oh, it's just a wisp of cloud. Don't worry about it." Gimli said, factually. He waved his hand to dismiss Legolas's concerned look, but Gandalf sat forward and peered at the cloud. Legolas identified the strange cloud first.

"Spies from Moria!"

"HIDE!" Aragorn shouted, picking up his stuff and diving under a bush. Sam's hands were shaking as he splashed water on the fire. Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin and hid underneath a rock.

Frodo hid with Aragorn, but then hissed at Katherine, "The ponies!"

Katherine stopped and looked to where Frodo was pointing. Ambiance and Bill were both by a fern, ears pricked forward in the direction of the bird spies. Katherine scrambled over to them and wrapped their reins around her arms. Then, closing her eyes and focusing her mind on to what she wanted to do, she held her hands in front of her and spread her fingers. Her hands jerked forward causing blue sparks to emit from her palms. The sparks swirled around and around creating an oval about the size of a shield in front of her. The oval was semi-transparent and was growing quickly. Then her eyebrows drew together in concentration as she quickly forced her hands to the side. The blue oval turned white and exploded, engulfing Katherine and the ponies in a matter of seconds, causing them to disappear entirely.

Frodo stared at the spot where three figures had been standing and found no trace of where they went. The spot was empty, like no one had been there at all. Aragorn pulled Frodo down as the birds flew past and swirled around the rocky terrain.

--

_One…two…three…four…front…side…front…side…rhythm…sing…rhythm…sing…one…two…three…four…_

--

Katherine's mind was swirling. She felt lost in a whirlpool of purple rain.

_Have to keep the rhythm going…one…two…three…four…can't stop. Concentrate. Don't break the chain…one…two…three…four._

She felt herself getting dizzy, swirling and twirling round and round, unable to stop. She felt like she might faint. But then she felt a tug in her subconscious. Something was trying to bring her back.

"……ath….…kath……Katherine!"

She was finally able to identify Aragorn's voice, so she dropped her arms.

Katherine, Bill and Ambiance reappeared before the confused Fellowship as if out of thin air. Katherine dropped to her knees, incredibly weakened by the extended use of her powers. She tried to hold herself up with her hands, but her arms were shaking too badly to work. She just bent over, trying to catch her breath.

Aragorn quickly came to her side. "Are you ok?" he asked, very concerned.

"I'm…I'm alright. Just…have to catch my breath." Katherine tried to answer through gasps of air.

Aragorn held out his hand to help her up, but all Katherine could do was look at it. She didn't have the strength to move her arms at all, let alone get up by herself. Aragorn motioned to Boromir who put down his shield and went over to help. They both wrapped their arms around her waist and placed her weak arms around their necks. On the first try, they got Katherine to a standing position, but had to be supported by the two Men.

"Can you stand?" Aragorn asked.

He tentatively loosened his grip only to have her legs give way, pulling Boromir down. He scooped her up before she hit the ground. With what little strength she had left, Katherine faintly whistled to Ambiance. His ears flickered to the sound of her call as he turned his head. Ambiance walked over slowly to where he heard the sound and knelt down on his front legs. Boromir hesitated before placing Katherine on top of her horse. Katherine slowly fell forward, hugging Ambiance's neck. The horse stood up and looked at the rest of the group as if to follow wherever they were planning on going. The company got their stuff together and started to walk. Ambiance followed behind, being careful not to bounce Katherine off his saddle. Katherine closed her eyes and fell asleep, drifting away from time and space.

Sorry this update took longer than my other ones. I just didn't have as much motivation as before. Maybe it's because I don't have ANY reviews:'( But whatever. I see that people are reading the story and that's all I want. So thank you for reading so far! I hope that you will continue to read until it's finished. Or until I've squeezed my brain for all the creativeness I have left in me. Whichever comes first! Thanks again for reading and PLEASE review if you can! It would mean so much to me!


	7. Shadowed Dream

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with Lord of the Rings

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with Lord of the Rings

"_Run! Run! They're coming!"_

…there are screams…women are screaming…children are crying. Where am I? I can't see. Everything's too hazy. Figures are blurred. I can't make out who these people are.

"_Get this child out of here! What do you think you're doing?"_

Who's that man? I vaguely remember his voice…wait, is he talking to me? I can't see his face. It's too blurry. My hands…they're so small. Mom…MOM!

"_We can't stop to look for your mother. We have to get you out of here, ok?"_

No…I need to find my mother! She's…lost. Somewhere. I don't remember where she is. I don't remember who I am. I can't remember anything. MOMMY!!

"_Jessie! You take this girl! I have to find the others!"_

The others? Wait…I remember…something. A barn? There was the smell of hay. Yes, I smell it again. It's dark. I can't see anything. I can't feel the woman who was holding me. Where are you? Oh…there's something hard in the hay. I feel…relaxed. Where did you go?

"_I'm right here, honey. Don't worry. They're going to find your mother. But until then, I need you to stay behind here, ok? And don't make a sound, no matter what you see or what you hear. Stay hidden. Can you do that for me?"_

Yes, I can do that. I've always been good at following the rules. I like this rock. I'll keep it with me. It makes me feel safe.

"_Jessie! You have to get out of here! They're burning everything down!"_

"_I can't leave! There's no other way out of here! I have this child and…"_

Ow, there's a big light. It hurts my eyes. I hear more people screaming, louder. I don't like this…I want to go home!

"_No! Please don't hurt me! I've done everything you've said! I've never done anything wrong in my life! NO! PLEASE!!"_

That girl, I can hear her screaming. Metal is scraping against stone. No…I don't like this anymore…

"_Who's that crying? Show yourself or we'll burn the barn down with you locked inside!"_

"_Aw, shit man. It's just a kid. Let'er go."_

"_Hell no. Orders were to destroy the village and the people in it. I'm not gonna be accountable for having a witness strolling around and have my head on the line for it. Unless _you_ want to…"_

"_Fine. Never mind. Just wait 'till I've left, ok?" _

"_Fine. But hurry up. We got another village on the East side to take care of."_

"_Yeah, yeah."_

No, don't touch me. Don't…get away from me! Stop it! I don't want to go! STOP IT!!

"_JESUS CHRIST!!"_

"_What? What's going…oh my god…_

Sorry for taking so long with this update. I went through about 20 different ideas for this chapter before finally getting one I was happy with. Hopefully you liked it too! Should have the chapters coming more quickly now. Thanks for reading!!


	8. Fallen Purpose

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with Lord of the Rings

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with Lord of the Rings

A freezing, whipping wind hit Katherine, forcefully waking her up and making her come to her senses. The heavy snowfall combined with the wind made it impossible to open her eyes fully, but from what she gathered, they were on a mountain. Judging from the amount of snow and the high cliff path, Katherine knew they were either in a mountain range or were very close to the top. Katherine sat up, only to realize that it was warmer when she hugged Ambiance's neck.

Peering over her horse's head, Katherine saw the rest of the Fellowship hunched over, trying to get through the deep snow. She could barely make out Legolas's shadow further in front of the group. Being an Elf, he didn't have to trouble himself with walking _through_ the snow. He kept running up ahead and disappearing, then trotting back to give Gandalf an update, who had only gone a few inches.

Katherine pulled her hood closer around her face, which was starting to sting. _I don't remember putting my hood on. How long was I out for?_

Twisting her body so she could look past her horse's head, Katherine saw that Aragorn was trying to clear a bigger path with his feet so Ambiance could get through. She tried shouting his name, but her words were quickly lost in the wind. I took five tries of screaming at the top of her lungs before Legolas faintly sensed her voice. He turned around and shouted to Aragorn who heard him better since his voice was going in the same direction as the wind. Aragorn turned around and was practically blown toward Ambiance. Even though his face was right next to hers, he had to shout to make himself heard.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine! A little hungry, but I'm ok!"

"Good! We're going through the pass of Cardhras. It shouldn't take us much longer to get out of here."

Katherine nodded and pulled her jacket tighter. Then, the entire company stopped fighting the snow. They all paused and listened, including Ambiance. Mixing in with the shrieking winds was a very deep and powerful voice, booming against every mountain. Katherine heard Gandalf shout something, but she couldn't make it out.

Suddenly, as if his voice had triggered it, snow from the peak of the mountain came showering down upon the Fellowship. Katherine instantly forgot the freezing weather and jumped off Ambiance, just in time to see the snow barreling toward her with unnatural speed. She grabbed Ambiance's reins and slammed herself against the wall of the mountain, dragging Ambiance away from the cliff's edge. The avalanche came down like rocks, causing Katherine's legs to buckle, crushing her beneath the snow.

_Ugh, this feels like a huge weight. It's getting hard to breathe…_

After several moments, the noise seemed to stop. Katherine furiously dug herself up out of the snow, only hearing the whistling wind. Following the reins into the snow, Katherine was able to find Ambiance and dig his head out. With a few tries, he was able to stand up and shake the snow off his back. Katherine turned around to see the rest of the Fellowship digging themselves out as well. Boromir looked angry. After finding his bearings, he quickly turned toward Katherine and tried to make his way to her.

"So what now? You can spend all your energy in saving a couple of horses but when we ALL need you, you can't do anything? Whose side are you on? We brought you with us to PROTECT us! And you can't even do THAT! What good are you?"

Katherine had had just about enough of his apparent distaste that she was coming along.

"What did you want me to do?" she erupted, "Kill myself? You saw what happened last time, and that was just with two animals! Do you know what would have happened if I tried to do that with EVERYONE? I wouldn't be ALIVE to help you!"

"But you didn't do ANYTHING!!" Boromir spat back, "If you aren't even going to TRY, WHAT USE ARE YOU??"

Katherine stared back, opened mouthed. She wanted to answer back, but she was at a loss for words.

_What…use am I? I'm…_

She knew in her heart that she couldn't have done anything about the avalanche even if she _had _tried. Still, she turned away and thought about Boromir's words.

Across the pass, Aragorn and Gandalf were trying to figure out a plan shouting at one another. Even without hearing them, Katherine knew there was some dispute over where they should go from here. They stopped shouting for a moment to listen to Frodo, whose voice Katherine couldn't hear at all. For a brief moment, Katherine thought she saw a look of fear on Gandalf's face; but she just shook her head and helped Ambiance clean himself off.

After a while, Aragorn motioned to Katherine, saying that they were moving on. She gathered up her stuff that had fallen off Ambiance's saddle, and started trudging through the snow. For the rest of the climb off the mountain Katherine kept her eyes down, making a list in her head of just how useful she was. She wanted to prove to Boromir he was wrong, but more importantly, prove to herself that he wasn't right.

The Fellowship was very quiet for the rest of the journey off the mountain. That is, all except for Gimli who had been gloating about Frodo choosing the way of Moria to continue through. Gandalf hadn't spoken a word since their discussion, and Katherine was a little worried. She didn't blame Legolas for finally telling Gimli to stop talking after two or three hours of listening to him brag about all the jewels and riches the Dwarves had stashed away in the Mine. He went on and on about how fearless they were and what wonderful hospitality they were going to receive once they got there. However, Katherine had met up with a small troupe of Dwarves in the forest before, and they couldn't have chased her away fast enough.

They finally reached the gate to Moria which was lit in a brilliant bluish-green glow. As beautiful as it was, everyone couldn't help but feel a little downhearted when Gandalf couldn't remember the password to get in. The Fellowship sat in an uncomfortable silence at the edge of the lake a few yards away from the gates. Katherine scooped up a small pile of pebbles and slowly rubbed them between her hands. They were cool to touch and helped Katherine relax. Since the mountain incident, she hadn't been able to forget Boromir's words. Behind her, Katherine could hear slow, heavy footsteps shuffling through the rocks and pebbles toward her.

"How can I help you, Boromir?" Katherine asked skeptically, not turning around.

Boromir sat down next to her with a sigh. She opened her hands and watched the pebbles slowly fall from her palms to the ground, brushing off the ones left over. Katherine looked up straight into his eyes, causing him to look down at the ground shamefully.

"I'm…I'm sorry I said those things, back on the mountain. It wasn't right of me to tell you how to do your job. I was in no place to tell you what to do."

Katherine acknowledged the apology and picked up another pile of rocks.

"You know, Boromir, I've been doing tasks like this as far back as I can remember. If I haven't learned how to do it right by now, I shouldn't be allowed to continue doing what I do."

Boromir slowly nodded and waited for her to continue.

"Understand that when I am given a task to do, I put everyone I'm responsible for before my own life. And failing such a task…I don't make it an option." Katherine got up and stood before the captain. "I have never failed a job before. I know what I'm doing."

With that, Katherine walked toward where Sam and Aragorn were unpacking the bags Bill was carrying.

Sam looked sad as he said goodbye to Bill. When he saw Katherine come over he asked, "What are you going to do with Ambiance?"

Katherine smiled as she rubbed Bill's forehead. "I'll tell him to meet me on the other side of the mines. Ambi's always been good at finding hidden routes to get to where he needs to go."

"But there isn't another way to get pas the mines! Otherwise, we'd go that way!"

Katherine softly whistled for Ambiance and turned toward the small Hobbit. "Like me, Ambi's not all the he appears to be" she replied as she started to unhook bags from her horse's saddle.

Sam looked incredibly confused. "What do you mean?" he asked. Katherine paused before kneeling down to Sam's height.

"Ambiance has been my friend for many years. He has traveled with me on many of my adventures."

"So…he disappears with you and goes to the different places?" Katherine looked slightly shocked.

"How did you know about that?"

Sam bashfully looked at his feet. "Strider told us" he mumbled.

Katherine shifted her eyes to where Aragorn was talking with Legolas. _Huh, he must have told the Hobbits when I was unconscious. Well, that saves me a lot of explaining._

"Yes, he comes with me when I go to different times and places. But, something special happens to him that doesn't happen to me when we reappear somewhere else."

"What happens?" Sam asked with big eyes.

Katherine smiled and straightened up to finish unpacking Ambiance's saddle. "Well, some of the places I go aren't the best places for a horse to be. So, Ambi will _change_ into whatever animal he'll be the most useful as."

Sam's eyes widened as he looked at Katherine. "_Really_??" he asked in amazement.

"Yup" Katherine replied, patting Ambiance's neck.

"Did he ever turn into a human?"

Katherine stopped and looked down at the bag in front of her; it was the bag that held her necklace. She stood there for a while, just holding the bag.

"…Katherine?"

"Yeah," she answered, "he was a human."

Sam nodded and quickly jogged over to Merry and Pippin to tell them what he heard. Katherine uncertainly put her hand in the bag and took out the pendant.

"Yes," she whispered to herself, "he was a human. He _was_ human…and my best friend." Katherine tearfully looked into Ambiance's eyes and placed the necklace around her neck. Ambiance snorted and nudged Katherine with his nose. "Sorry babe, but you can't follow me through here. You're going to have to find another way around, ok? Meet me on the other side of the mines as quickly as you can." Katherine kissed his nose and sent him off in the same direction as Bill.

_May this land protect as you cross alone._


	9. Darkness Creeping

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with Lord of the Rings

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with Lord of the Rings

"Katherine!"

Quickly wiping her eyes and turning around, Katherine saw Merry, Pippin and Sam running toward her broadly smiling.

"Gandalf got the door open! Frodo figured out the password!" Katherine chuckled at their excitement.

"Well! That is great news. Let's hurry up before the moon sinks too low and it gets too dark to see!"

The Hobbits ran to get their stuff while Katherine met up with the rest of the group. They all crowded the entrance and wearily look into the mouth of the mines. It was pitch black, the darkness running deep into the tunnel. Katherine had never felt so unsure about a situation like she did now.

_They can't possibly be serious. Do we really know what awaits us in here? Going in here blindly is absolute madness._

"We must move forward." Gandalf ordered. The Hobbits gathered around Katherine as they all started to cautiously enter the mine. Gimli seemed to be the only one at ease, starting where he left off in his glorious reenactment of how the Dwarves came into possession of such great treasures.

Boromir came up behind Katherine and whispered, "For all we know, he could be lying about everything. But we wouldn't know it! It's too dark to see anything!"

Katherine looked over and saw Boromir smile. She smiled back in appreciation for trying to lighten the mood. Merry and Pippin quietly giggled at the thought of the Dwarves not having any gems or treasure, but fooling everyone into thinking they did with lies and a dark tunnel.

The Fellowship slowly shuffled a little further through the doorway. As Gimli went on and on about Dwarves, Aragorn flashed his torch around at the floor. The light from the torch uncovered secrets that made Katherine gasp in horror. Skeletons of Dwarves with armor on littered the stone floors. Legolas pulled an arrow from one of the corpses and examined it.

"Orcs" he whispered to Aragorn.

Boromir looked around fearfully. "This is no mine," he said to no one in particular, "it's a tomb."

Gimli quickly stopped talking and looked closer at the helmets of the deceased. He cried out in agony as he recognized the Dwarf battle armor.

"We must get out of here" Gandalf hissed to the company. But as they turned around, they saw something else that made their blood run cold.

A single tentacle was slithering toward Frodo, snaking along the rocks and leaving a wet trail behind it. It coiled tightly around Frodo's leg and pulled him quickly toward the lake.

"STRIDER!" Sam shouted just as Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli ran passed him.

Frodo was being swung in the air as ten more tentacles bursted out of the water. They made to grab the other Hobbits as Aragorn and Gimli hacked away at the attacking limbs. Legolas skillfully took out his bow and arrow and hit the coil around Frodo's leg. Aragorn made to catch Frodo as he fell, but he was knocked backwards by one tentacle as another caught Frodo around the waist.

Katherine decided that she needed to help them, so she rushed outside onto the small pebble beach. She brought her hands to her right side and cupped them together. A blue light emitted from in between her hands as she brought them apart. A glowing blue sphere, similar to the one she made before, now floated between her steady hands. She removed her left hand and held the iridescent ball with her right. Focusing on the swaying movement of the tentacle that held Frodo captive, Katherine turned her body and brought her hand with the ball behind her, raising her left leg to give her power in her throw. But as she was about to bring her hand forward, the rest of the monster came exploding out of the water. It brought Frodo closer to its mouth which opened from the inside of the monster, revealing hundreds of sharp teeth.

Katherine saw Legolas looking at her glowing sphere and motioned to the monster's head. She saw him take aim at the tentacle still wrapped around Frodo's waist. Katherine nodded to him and he shot the arrow perfectly, cutting Frodo free and fell straight into Boromir's arms. Katherine repositioned herself and took aim. She brought her hand back, lifted her foot, and threw the sphere with every ounce of force she had left in her. Katherine stumbled a little from the power she exerted, but she steadied herself to watch the ball connect with the monsters head. The glowing ball entered the side of the monsters mass and drove itself into the core of its body.

The monster roared in surprise and pain as bright rays of light shot out of every corner of its head. The sphere grew bigger and bigger, engulfing the monster in a bright white light before contracting quickly and exploding. The Fellowship ran for cover into the mines as shots of blue sparks embedded themselves into the mountain causing huge chunks of rock to come crashing to the ground. Glowing blue bits of the monster fell at the running feet of the Hobbits, the last of the group to hurry inside the crumbling door. Just as they all made it into the mine, the entrance collapsed, shutting out the last ray of light from the moon and sending the frightened faces of the Fellowship into utter darkness.

"Gandalf?"

A white glow from his staff answered Katherine's worried voice. The lamp-like crystal his staff held cast a soft light on the surrounding walls. It lit up the area surrounding the wizard showing four shapes huddled together. The Hobbits were beyond frightened, and so was Katherine. She wanted to grab onto Gandalf's robe like Merry was, she wanted to have Gandalf's comforting hand around her shoulder like Frodo did, and she wanted to know that everything would be ok. But she also knew that she had to look strong for their sake. For everyone's sake. Because she was their hope that they could accomplish this task. The journey that would shape the entire future for all of Middle Earth, whatever the outcome. For good or evil.

Thanks to all the people who have read this far! Yes it's a short chapter, but I'm having a small case of writers block and I didn't want you guys to be waiting a long time for an update. So…enjoy! Oh, and thank you so much for the people who reviewed! You know who you are ;)

P.S. Any suggestions on if there should be a romance? I keep going back and forth with this. If you think so, who should the lucky guy be? (Sorry Gimli lovers, but he's too set on hating Katherine for that to happen. But you still got some lovely looking bachelors to choose from!)


	10. Drums of Fire

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with Lord of the Rings

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with Lord of the Rings

For hours the Fellowship wandered through the many twists and turns of the mines, wishing that every tunnel opened up to the other side. Of course, this hope was never realized. Gandalf told everyone to keep low voices, but no one was in the mood to say anything. They just wanted to get out quickly and unscathed. Several times Katherine tripped over a skeleton or some sort of weapon, finally realizing her inability to function in darkness, and made Boromir walk in front of her being one of two with a torch.

Boromir and Katherine talked for a little while. She asked him about Gondor and he told her about Minas Tirith. When she asked about his family, he had a tired expression on his face.

"My father is too concerned with accomplishment to realize what he does to the people around him. My brother, for instance. He is a good man with a wonderful heart. But my father does not see this. He sees only a son who has failed him in meaningless tasks. I wish I could have made him see that my brother means well before I left, but I'm afraid my father isn't very warm hearted. Toward my brother, anyway."

"And to you?" Katherine asked cautiously.

Boromir sighed. "I am my father's favorite, as he has pointed out to Faramir multiple times. I try to direct some of his kind words toward Faramir, but it can never replace a father's love. He looks upon my brother with such…distaste. I feel so bad for my brother. He does not deserve such hatred from anyone. Although my father would never admit it, Faramir is a much better soldier than I. He leads with his heart, not only his mind. My father must think that he is too kind, too…soft, to be a good soldier."

"Have you tried to tell him how good he is?"

"Yes," Boromir replied slowly, "but he is not one to be easily reasoned with, not even with his favorite son." Boromir's face turned sour when he called himself the "favorite". It was easy to tell that cared about his brother. And by the way he spoke of Gondor's magnificence, he cared deeply for his people as well. "The funny thing is," Boromir said suddenly, "is that I didn't even want to go to Rivendell."

Katherine quickly looked up at him. "Wait…you mean to go on this quest? You didn't want to come?"

Boromir smirked as he looked at Katherine's shocked face. "No. Faramir was the first to offer to go. But my father…you can imagine how against this idea he was. He ordered me to go, because I was more likely to please him."

"He wanted you to have the glory of helping to destroy the Ring. Poor Faramir. I'm sure he would have done just a good a job as you are now."

Boromir looked over at Katherine's smiling face, and had to turn away. He hid his face in the shadows so she could not see the pain in his eyes. He knew what was to be expected of him, and knew just as well as his father did that Faramir could never have gone through with it, for Faramir's heart and mind were not overshadowed by greed.

The darkness seemed to part slightly as the company come upon a very large, open room. It had a single window whose rays of sunshine (for it had been quite a few hours since they were closed in the mine) fell upon a single stone coffin. The stone was white, and even though it was sitting in the sun, it was eerily cold to the touch. Katherine shivered as she stepped over Dwarf skeletons to get to where Gandalf was kneeling. He picked up a book layered in dust. Gimli cried out in pain and anguish when he saw whose tomb it belonged to; Balin. Katherine's heart went out to Gimli. She knew what it was like to loose someone close to your heart. She walked slowly over to the coffin, Gimli down on his knees crying. She wearily placed a hand on his shoulder, unsure of how he would react to kindness from someone he distrusted. But to her surprise, Gimli put his hand on top of hers. He bowed to the tomb and tried to stop his tears. Whispering in the background, Gandalf had started reading from the decaying book.

"The way is shut…"

Gimli's sobbing ceased almost instantly, listening to the last accounts of the battle that had taken so many lives of the Dwarves. Gandalf read the book with a soft, cool voice. With every line he read, Katherine could almost see the battle taking place. She saw Orcs viciously hacking away at brave Dwarf soldiers. In her ears rang the pitiful screaming of dying Dwarves. Their shouts and agonizing pleas for help caused Katherine's head to spin. She tried to block out the sound by covering her ears, but there is no escaping the sounds of the mind. Aragorn came behind her and put a reassuring hand on her back. The contact snapped Katherine back into reality and she smiled gratefully at him. She turned back to where Gandalf was standing and listened to the rest of the writing.

Slightly behind Gandalf, Katherine saw Pippin holding the wizard's staff and hat. He was looking at something with interest. Katherine leaned over to see what he was looking at and saw his hand reaching out to a skeleton barely balancing on the top of a well. Katherine started to run forward to stop him, but his hand grabbed an arrow sticking out of the dead Dwarf and it went crashing down into the well. The chain connected to the well's bucket started to slink after the falling corpse. Katherine made to grab it, but it slipped through her fingers and went clattering down the well; each bump into the stone walls echoing across the vast tunnels of the mines. Gandalf whirled around facing Pippin, fire in his eyes.

"Fool of a Took!" he snapped.

Pippin looked like he was about to cry, but another noise turned Gandalf's attention away him and toward the doorway of the room. There were drums. Big drums, slowly beating as if calling to waken the dead. The sound sent chills through Katherine's spine. She closed her eyes and wrapped her fingers around the pendant hanging at her neck. The drumming steadily grew louder and faster. Soon, it finished its calling to arms and started a war beat.


	11. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE!!

I apologize for the incredible lack of attention I've given this story. I haven't forgotten about it, I promise!! With college starting and everything, as much as I wanted to I couldn't find a big enough time slot to really get the story rolling again. But now that I'm settled and pretty much on a schedule, I think I can start updating again. I'm sorry again for making you guys wait! I deeply appreciate you all reading my story. Updates should be coming very soon! Thank you for being patient!

Nature'sAngel


End file.
